


Prerogative

by Rusoe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, about everything, implied dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusoe/pseuds/Rusoe
Summary: Feeling guilty for intentionally crashing into Alain at Suzuka, Ayrton goes to find him, intending to apologize.That...ends up being very much not what happens.(Aka your standard "Alpha discovers that a beta is actually an omega because said omega has gone into heat" fic, with Alpha!Ayrton/Omega!Alain.)





	

It doesn’t take much asking around before he finds the location of the hotel and room number of where Alain is staying. Standing outside the door of Alain's hotel room, Ayrton hesitates for a minute.

Maybe he should come back another time? No, better to do it now, when Alain’s anger has yet to fester and add to the already existing grudge they’ve built up against each other.

He feels another twinge of guilt and regret. What is he becoming? He's supposed to be the better man, the one who stays true to pure racing and above dirty tricks like these, and yet, all because of fucking Alain Prost…

_Why should you apologize_ , a little voice deep inside him whispers. _You can’t deny he deserved it_.

But this is the right thing to do, he tells himself, takes a deep breath, and knocks.

…No response. He knocks again, and waits. He knows Alain is in there, a maid he’d asked had said she had seen the beta stalk in and slam the door in a huff just a minute ago, and she was sure no one had exited since.

“Alain,” he calls out. “It’s me, Ayrton. I want to talk to you.”

There’s a crash, a second of silence, and then a hissed, “Fuck off.”

He grits his teeth in annoyance. So, Alain _is_ in there, just being insufferable and throwing a self-pitying fit, like usual.

“I’m coming in, whether you like it or not,” he growls, then takes out his credit card and uses it to jimmy the lock.

The door opens with a click and Ayrton steps inside, only to be sent reeling by what seems to be a wall of scent.

The scent, which is nearly overpowering, is sweet almost to the point of being sickly, but enticing in the extreme, and Ayrton feels his breathing get shallower and his body enter a state of arousal before he realizes that what he’s smelling is the scent of an unbonded omega in the start of a full-blown heat.

“Alain…?” he chokes out, bewildered. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust to the darker interior of the room, and when they do, he almost can’t believe them.

Alain, the sole occupant of the room, is sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest and back pressed up against the headboard. His green eyes, once home to the coldly polite, clinical gaze that Ayrton has hated and cursed over the years, now stare at him with a touch of fear.

“I…you…” Ayrton stutters, lost for words as he begins to put the pieces together. “Are you…?”

He takes a step towards Alain.

Alain curls further into himself and presses back away from him, eyes flashing.

“Get. Out.” Despite his condition, Alain still manages to inject an unprecedented level of venom in his voice, and Ayrton stops dead in his tracks.

He almost wants to laugh at the situation. Even as an omega in heat, Alain continues to succeed at being as aggravating as possible, trying to order him, a full-grown alpha, around. It’s...actually a little endearing.

A thought occurs to him. As an alpha, it’s his prerogative, by biology and by international law, to do virtually anything he wants, within reason, to an unmated omega in heat. There is nothing stopping him from pinning Alain to the bed right now and having his way with him. In fact, it’d be doing Alain a favor, considering that when his heat fully takes hold he’ll be begging for an alpha, any alpha, to breed him. It wouldn’t be a hardship on Ayrton’s part either, given that a part of him has always wanted to see what it would be like to force Alain to _submit_ and he’s never met another omega, in heat or out, that smelled as good as Alain does now…

“…No.” The word that comes out of his mouth shocks him almost as much as it shocks Alain, who flinches and then presses back further into the wall, but the surge of power he feels as he says it sends a dark thrill up his spine.

The great Alain Prost, three-time Formula One World Champion, his rival, his enemy, the bane of his existence since basically the very start of his Formula One racing career, is now completely at his mercy.

Ayrton resists the urge to smile. He’s going to thoroughly _wreck_ Alain.

“No,” he says again, more decisively this time, and lunges.

He lands almost on top of Alain who attempts to shove him away, leading to the two of them tussling for a moment. In the end, however, Alain’s strength, given that he’s an omega, and one in heat at that, is nowhere near close to a match for Ayrton, and it isn’t long before Ayrton has him stretched out beneath him and his wrists pinned above his head.

“Stop, Ayrton, please,” Alain is now begging as he writhes and twists underneath him, but Ayrton pays no heed to his pleas, effortlessly holding Alain in place and taking the time to reappraise him.

Now that he _knows_ , how he had never caught on to the fact that Alain, with his short stature and slight frame, was an omega is a mystery to him.

It’s a tragedy as well, that Alain was allowed to slip under the radar by masquerading as a beta for so long, because the picture he paints, eyes bright and skin flushed from the heat, lips bitten a deep red, borders on pure sin.

No matter, Alain is now where he belongs, doing the job that God created him and his kind for, and Ayrton is more than willing to help him as he plays his part.

He leans down to capture Alain’s lips in a kiss, only to be cruelly denied as Alain turns his head away.

Ayrton straightens up and lets out a disapproving growl, then watches in something bordering on awe as, forced by instinct, Alain instantly _reacts_ to the unspoken command, eyes glazing over, chin lifting to bare the length of his neck, and body going still and pliant.

Ayrton takes advantage of this moment of compliance to help Alain out of his clothes, then strips off his own, carelessly tossing everything onto the floor.

Soon, as Alain comes back to himself and Ayrton’s alpha pheromones enter his system, he’ll be begging for as much skin-to-skin contact as possible, but for now, Ayrton takes the opportunity to map out Alain’s body with his hands, then to mouth at Alain’s neck.

Alain is unbonded, the unmarred skin around his bonding gland where the mating bite would go is a testament to this fact, and Ayrton can’t resist gently biting down there in the juncture between shoulder and neck, deep enough to leave indents but not deep enough to break skin.

With one bite, Ayrton could ruin Alain for any other alpha, forever. The thought sends adrenaline racing through his body and he reluctantly switches to kissing Alain lest he ends up doing something he’ll regret.

As he does so, Alain begins to move again. He’s back to himself now, pushing weakly at Ayrton’s chest as if to shove him off, begging softly “Please, please,” and Ayrton firmly but gently flips him over onto his stomach and pulls his hips up.

The scent of Alain’s heat is deeper now, richer, and added to it is the new scent of omega slick, which Ayrton can see begin to trickle slowly down Alain’s trembling thighs.

He leans in and licks his way up a trail to the source, enjoying both the sweet taste of it and the mewling noise Alain makes as he laps at his entrance.

Idly, he wonders if he could get Alain to come just like this, with only his mouth on him, but the throbbing erection between his own legs urges him to just get on with it and he reluctantly withdraws.

Straightening up again, Ayrton presses the pad of his thumb against Alain’s entrance and grins when it slips in easily. He starts to slowly fuck Alain with one finger, picking up the pace as he adds a second, then finally a third. Alain’s almost incoherent now, crying out in garbled French interspersed with Ayrton’s name as he pushes his hips back into Ayrton’s touch and fucks himself on Ayrton’s fingers.

Ayrton watches in fascination as Alain’s voice gets louder and louder until, whole body tense, he comes with a shudder, mouth open in a wordless cry and hands fisting at the sheets.

It’s not what Alain really needs though, as is evident through his still-prominent erection and his increasingly needy whimpers, and, taking mercy on him, Ayrton pulls out his fingers and shuffles forward, lining up the head of his dick with Alain’s entrance and slowly beginning to press in.

Even with all the preparation the fingering Alain had just gotten provided, Ayrton still encounters quite a bit of resistance as he attempts to thrust all the way in and the going is slow. The pleasure he feels as Alain’s walls drag along his dick is excruciatingly intense, to say the least, and as he finally bottoms out he has to stop for a minute to catch his breath. A high-pitched whine from Alain spurs him back into action, and he starts to move, establishing a steady rhythm.

As he fucks Alain, Ayrton’s knot begins to grow, until it’s catching on Alain’s rim with each thrust. Alain doesn’t seem to be too happy about that, moaning things like “too much” and “stop” and beginning to squirm as if to try to escape, and Ayrton has to hold him still with a firm hand pressing down on the small of his back.

Finally, with one last push, Alain’s rim gives way, allowing Ayrton’s knot to become fully seated within Alain, and the omega screams, hands clawing at the sheets, as a second orgasm is wrenched from him. His orgasm causes him to squeeze around Ayrton’s dick like a vise, and Ayrton finds himself quickly following, the sensation overwhelming him, and he barely manages to get both of them on their sides and to pull Alain’s back flush against his chest before blacking out.

\---

Ayrton drifts back into consciousness slowly. Slightly disoriented, it takes a second before he registers that he’s one, stark naked, and two, in an unfamiliar bed. Inhaling, he catches the scents of sex and the last lingering vestiges of a heat, and with them come the memories of everything he and Alain had done.

Alain. Where was Alain? He jolts up, frantically looking around before spotting the omega, now fully dressed again, sitting on a chair across the room. He relaxes, then tenses up again as he realizes he can’t smell any trace of himself on Alain.

“You showered,” Ayrton remarks, disapprovingly, only to be met with a pair of furious eyes.

“What of it?” Alain is practically spitting fire.

Taken slightly aback, Ayrton finds himself grasping for words for a second before managing to stutter out, “Nothing, I just—”

Alain rises to his feet, every inch of his body radiating fury.

“What? You wanted me to smell like you so everyone else would know who I _‘belong’_ to?”

Ayrton blinks. _Yes_ , he thinks, but feels that isn’t the right thing to say at the moment.

Alain can apparently read it on his face anyway, and snarls “I don’t belong to _anyone_ , least of all to _you_.”

Ayrton nods mutely, doing his best to look contrite, and watches concernedly as Alain, still in some sort of distress, turns away from him, running his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you for helping me through my heat. Now get your clothes and leave,” Alain says, suddenly sounding very tired, and Ayrton dazedly complies.

As he makes his way towards the door, a hand reaches out and catches his wrist, stopping him. He turns back to look at Alain, who now won’t meet his eyes.

Voice so quiet and subdued Ayrton has to strain his ears to hear him, Alain says, “Ayrton…I know this is a lot to ask, but please, I would appreciate it very much if you would tell no one about…my condition.”

For a moment, Ayrton contemplates his choices. On one hand, if he goes public with what he now knows, Alain would be stripped of his titles and forbidden from racing ever again, thus taking him out of the competition and out of Ayrton’s hair forever. However, due to having deceived authorities about his true nature for so long, Alain would then probably be arrested and sold on the auction block to the highest bidder, creating the possibility that Alain be taken away from him, and as much as he hates the other, there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to let him go, either.

On the other hand, if he says nothing, Alain will continue racing, lying to everyone, and being a pain in Ayrton’s ass, but Ayrton will now have something to hold over him, and the chance that he could be the one to claim Alain still remains open. Still, the track is really no place for an omega, and if Alain suffers a heat or drops into omega headspace during a race, the chance of injuring both himself and others is high.

But, he reasons with himself, Alain has managed to survive this long without an incident, and Ayrton has to grudgingly admit that, despite Alain’s biology, he _is_ a damn good driver.

“For now,” Ayrton concedes, watching in light bemusement as Alain slumps in relief, and then takes his leave.

As he retreats down the hallway to the elevator, Ayrton’s thoughts are filled with the possibilities that have opened up between him and Alain, the most intriguing and impossible omega he's ever known.

He’s blissfully ignorant of how, after the door has closed behind him, Alain collapses to the floor like a puppet whose strings have been cut and begins to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha bye


End file.
